Red Sector
| minino =3 | date = ''unknown'' (2353) ''unknown'' (2357) ''unknown'' (2369) | editor = | author = Diane Carey | illustrator = | printed = | omnibus = Star Trek: Double Helix | format = Paperback | published = July 1999 | pages = 336 | duopages = | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671032577 | altcover = }} Spock and McCoy reunite to save a new generation! Description Like the biological weapons they employ, a sinister conspiracy has spread across the Alpha Quadrant and across many years of Starfleet history. Now the mysterious menace surfaces again -- to strike at the heart of the Romulan Empire. ''An artificial virus has infected the entire Romulan ruling family. Ambassador Spock must put aside his efforts at unification to summon his old friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, who discovers that the only hope for a cure lies with a long lost Romulan heir whose blood and tissues have not been contaminated by the virus. But can the heir be found before the collapse of a ruling dynasty throws the entire Empire into chaos? Summary 2353 A Starfleet security team is in the middle of a complicated landing on the planet PojjanPiraKot under command of a nervous and inexperienced junior officer, Ensign Eric Stiles. His shuttlecraft and five fighter escorts are setting down in a plaza crowded with rioters. The team scrambles to enter the Federation embassy building, where dignitaries are waiting to be escorted off of the planet, which has ordered all offworlders to be expelled. Ensign Stiles meets one of his personal heroes, Ambassador Spock. Stiles points out the Spock served with his grandfather, John Stiles, during the Battle of Icarus IV. The evacuation is problematic, as there are nearly twice as many Federation individuals than Stiles expected, and the rioters step up their activities, hurling garbage and incendiary devices at the Federation evacuees, but all make it safely aboard the shuttle, ''Oak 1. 2357 After nearly four years of captivity, Eric and Zevon have developed a rapport, and have laboratory privileges. 2369 References Characters :Adams • Ashikaga • Audrey • Greg Blake • Jason Bolt • Zack Bolt • Brad Carter • Ned Clory • Beverly Crusher • Cul • Data • De Gaeta (Chancellor) • De Gaeta (Mrs.) • Edwin • Bernt Folmer • Bill Foster • Matt Girvan • Tino Griffith • Ansue Hashley • Andrea Hipp • Iavo • Kuy • Marina • Leonard McCoy • Dan Moose • Morton • Moytulix • Olenova • Orsova • Travis Perraton • Jean-Luc Picard • Pridemore • Douglas Prothero • William T. Riker • Romulan Empress • Sattler • Spock • Eric Stiles • Stinson • Sykora • Karen Theonella • Gerrid Thul • James Turner • Ulvit • Jeremy White • Whitehead • Alan Wood • Worf • Zelasko • Zevon Bellinorn • Benjamin Franklin • Dorian Gray • James T. Kirk • Adolf Hitler • Li Quan • Ninetta Rashayd • Rekk Devra Kilrune • Romulan Emperor • Samuels • Benjamin Spencer • Josef Stalin • John Stiles • Jake Stiles • Stiles (Lieutenant) • Stiles (Lieutenant Commander) • Yum Nect Starships and vehicles : • assault/interceptor platform • • • • combat support tender • • ( ) • • Frog • industrial trawler • • • • Oak 1 (G-rate transport coach) • • Pojjan fighter plane • • • (Romulan scoutship) • Tellarite grain ship • • Locations :Alpha Zebra Outpost • Archaria III • Carolus • Crystal Ball Nebula • Cuffo Lake • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Florida • Holland • Laateh Mountain • Manhattan Museum of Art • Memory Alpha • PojjanPiraKot • Port Canaveral • Rigel • Romulan Imperial Palace • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Starbase 10 • Starbase 14 • Tarkus • Terok Nor • Usanor IV Alcatraz Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Bal Quonnot • Betazoid • Cardassian • Centauran • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Orion • Pojjan • Romulan • Sagittarian • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Bureau of Shipping • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Imperial Court • Kingdom of Palms • Klingon Empire • Oak Squad • Romulan Imperial Solar Guard • Romulan Imperial Space Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Royal Civil Attaché • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Special Services • United Federation of Planets • Zebra Tango Division Science and technology :air mask • antigrav chamber • communicator • compression suit • Constrictor • destroyer • deuterium • disruptor • DNA • duophasic shield • energy • energy funnel • gasoline • gravitational compensator • graviton pulse • graviton wave • grenade • hypodermic needle • hypospray • industrial incendiary • intestinal scarring • kelassium • kerosene • liver • M-5 • micro-transponder • molotov cocktail • multiprion infection • Nomad • petroleum • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • prion • protovilium • quantum warp • reflector envelope • Richter scale • RNA • scanner • • second • shovel • spectrometer • starship • stomach • supplement • telephone • tractor beam • utility phaser • VTOL thruster Ranks and titles :ambassador • centurion • chancellor • commander • consul general • doctor • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medic • midshipman • pharaoh • physician • pilot • Proconsul • prolocutrix • provost • • subcommander • vice warden Other references :Articles of Confederation • assault net • Bal Quonnot language • cabbage • cardigan • chemical fiber bond • chess • cockroach • counting house • cow • dagger • day • dunsel • dust collector • Dutch • dutronium • elephant • embassy • English • equipment locker • Federation Medal of Valor • gargoyle • German • glove • granite • hot chocolate • Irish • iron • jacket • • knife • lichen • lion • month • mosquito • mountain • nut • Orion Yrevish • Pojjan language • poker • politics • postage stamp • potato • quail • quintotitantium • • red sector • Renaissance • rezzimult • rhodinium • Romulan language • Romulan Wars • Scaffold mints • sheep • spandex • Spanish • steel • thermal jacket • titanium • umbrella • Vulcanoid • Vulcan language • weapon • zebra Timeline ;2266 : Spock saves Stiles's grandfather's life during the Battle of Icarus IV. ;2353 : Ensign Stiles lost on PojjanPiraKot during a diplomatic evacuation. A gravitic constrictor strikes shortly after he is imprisoned. ;2357 : Ensign Stiles and Zevon use a Pojjana laboratory to predict the constrictor. Stiles is freed shortly thereafter and promoted to lieutenant. ;2369 : Spock, McCoy, the Enterprise crew and Stiles's Saskatoon crew help fight the latest stage of multiprion infection striking the Romulan royals. Appendices Related media * * Background * The Double Helix series was a Next Generation storyline that featured each installment crossing over with another franchise series. "Red Sector" in particular crossed TNG with Star Trek: The Original Series. * The USS Lexington in this novel is mentioned to be Galaxy-class, but there were no ships of that type active during the time period that part of the story took place. The 24th century starship Lexington has been confirmed in numerous other sources as a ''Nebula''-class vessel, although the two classes use similar components, possibly explaining one being referred to as the other. * The story's stardate is never specified, although the main section seems to be in 2369 -- at a point after Deep Space 9 became named as a Federation station in that year (DS9 episode: "Emissary"), and after Spock first met the crew in 2368 (TNG episode: "Unification"). One oddity is that, on page 135, Riker refers to an event occurring fifteen months earlier on Deep Space 9, which would have been called Terok Nor at the time (unless "Red Sector" took place in 2370). Spock also refers to stardate 41099 as being three years earlier, when stardates of those prefixes were about 5 years prior to 2369 (although stardates rarely conform to a recognizable convention), other characters refer to the novel "Vectors" occurring three years earlier. Images red Sector.jpg|Cover image. roterSektor.jpg|German language edition cover image. spockRedSector.jpg|Spock. mccoyRedSector.jpg|McCoy. Connections Timeline }} Vectors| after1= }} | prevpocket= | nextpocket=The Chase| timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2369| date1=2353 | prevdate1=Crossfire| nextdate1=The Music Between the Notes| date2=2357 | prevdate2=Survivors | nextdate2=Stone and Anvil | voyages1= Entd| adbefore1= Lessons| adafter1= The Chase| voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2 = }} External link * category:tNG novels